1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to carriers for carrying such objects as bicycles, skis, luggage and the like and, more particularly, is directed towards foldable carriers of the foregoing type that are configured to be attached to motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of bicycle riding for sport, recreation and transportation has increased. Bicycle carriers of various configurations have been designed which enable the bicycle owner to transport one or more bicycles from place to place by means of his automobile. Folding carriers of the foregoing type are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,839 and 4,290,540. Such carriers have been introduced with varying degrees of success. A need has arisen for an automobile carrier which can be mounted and demounted easily and which can be collapsed into a flat configuration for easy shipment and storage.